You Need a Hug
You Need a Hug is a rap song performed by Molly Coddle at the Karaoke Cafe, while the Cute Dolls sing back up in the chorus. Summary In the song, Molly is shown wearing a backwards cap and holding a microphone like a rapper, Molly sings about that sometimes when you feel bad that giving a hug can make you feel better. Molly also sings about everyone needs a hug from boys, girls, grown ups, children, monsters and toys. Lyrics Molly Coddle: Everybody feels bad sometimes When you’re down in the mud all covered in slime Like you feeling real lost with no one to care And you reach out for help but there is nobody there There’s a time you need something to make you feel better To chase away the rain so you don’t get wetter Well I know the answer when the going gets tough Just stick with Molly cause I got the right stuff To make you feel better yeah I know the thing I’m gonna tell about it now in the song I sing To help you get you out of the hole you dug Well everybody can use a hug CHORUS Molly Coddle: 'You need a hug! '''Cute Dolls:'Yeah Yeah Yeah. '''Molly Coddle: HUGS Cute Dolls: '''Yeah Yeah Yeah. '''Molly Coddle: HUGS Cute Dolls: Don’t you doubt it now Molly Coddle: HUGS Molly Coddle: Whether you’re a girl or whether you’re a boy Or a bumpy monster or a rag doll toy When you feel so rotten and you had enough When you feel overflowing by yucky stuff Because every single body can use a friend To see them on through till the bitter end Yeah mothers and fathers, women and men Great big grown ups and little children. All need one thing every now and then So listen to me and I will sing it again To help you get off of that dusty rug 'Cause everybody can use a hug CHORUS Molly Coddle: You need a hug Cute Dolls:'''Say it again. '''Molly Coddle: HUGS Cute Dolls: Don’t you doubt it now Molly Coddle: HUGS Cute Dolls: Do it Molly Coddle: Hugs Molly and the Cute Dolls: HUGS, HUGS, HUGS, HUGS HUGS, HUGS, HUGS, HUGS HUGS, HUGS, HUGS, HUGS, HUGS Instrumental Molly Coddle: A hug can make a bad thing feel less bad A hug can make a glad thing feel more glad So if you got a pal who is moving away Just give him a hug on moving day If your sister’s been crying well just go get her And give her a hug it will make her feel better When things go wrong all across the nation I offer this thought for your consideration A real cool tool for your utilization Hugs, what a fond sensation From the president from a weird looking bug 'Cause everybody can use a hug CHORUS Molly Coddle: You need a hug Cute Dolls: Don’t underestimate Molly Coddle: HUGS Cute Dolls: Don’t you doubt it now Molly Coddle: Hugs Cute Dolls: talk right to me now Category:Songs